


Reservoir

by tentacledicks



Series: Into The Storm [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Frank Discussion of Kinks, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledicks/pseuds/tentacledicks
Summary: About seven hours after convincing Aiden to drive a Lamborghini off a yacht, Jordi shows up at the safe house again.





	Reservoir

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, it was _weird_ going back in time to when Aiden was pretty sure Jordi was just fucking with him, not actually looking to fuck him. Look at how far they’ve come!!
> 
> And also, because I’ve always vaguely felt the need to clarify that half the shit they get up to in later installments _is_ negotiated—both here, and offscreen elsewhere, at various points. I just think this is probably the clearest I’ve ever written it out.

**November 14th, 2016, 02:51**

  
  


The thump of a bag hitting the end of the bed made Aiden look up from his laptop with raised eyebrows. He hadn’t heard the door to the hideout open, but the key was held by a very few people—in Miami, only two right now. Himself, and the man who’d flown in two nights ago.

“What’s in the bag?” he asked, pulling his legs up as he set the laptop down on the small side table. This bed wasn’t really big enough for two people, but Jordi’s suitcase said he was planning on trying anyways. That was a bit of a surprise, since Aiden was pretty sure Jordi had a nice hotel room rented out but—

Right. They’d blown the windows out of that one. Everything made sense again.

“The fuck do you think is in the bag? Clothes, Pearce.” Jordi grunted as he set his rifle case down next to the window, checking the air conditioning unit for a second before sweeping out of the room again.

Thoughtfully, Aiden kicked his suitcase off the bed.

He’d been tucked away in this little apartment for almost two months now. The idea of sitting still  _ grated, _ like sandpaper against a growing sense of anxiety and desire to move, but after the first week, he’d realized that leaving would do more harm than staying. His left arm was taking its time healing up, and even now he was still missing some of the strength in it. Without the pressure of a current target to drive him, focusing his time and effort on recovery was a better use of his resources.

The little stunt he and Jordi had pulled last night didn’t count. It’d been  _ fun _ —not that he wanted to admit that, ever, especially not to Jordi—but it hadn’t been the sort of job he counted as real work. Playing sidekick wasn’t the same as playing Vigilante.

There was a small kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, a gun room, and this bedroom in the hideaway. As spots to lay low went, this apartment was one of the best he’d been in—figured, with it being one that Jordi used too. Presumably, the fixer in question was making sure no one else had accessed it in the months Aiden had been staying here. Since he hadn’t even ordered food in, Aiden was secure in the knowledge that Jordi wouldn’t find shit.

He stretched out, his t-shirt tugging up over his stomach, and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Seconds later, Jordi made his appearance again, giving his suitcase a dirty look before flopping on the bed next to Aiden, jostling his arm a little. It didn’t hurt, despite all the stress he’d put it through last night, Aiden realized. Maybe he’d be good to leave within the next couple days after all.

“Why are you back here, Jordi?” he asked, not moving to make any more room for him. There was something nice about the warmth of Jordi against his side, even though fall in Miami was just as sticky and hot as summer in Chicago.

“Didn’t feel like spending the dosh on a hotel room and my flight’s not for another couple days.” Jordi kicked his shoes off, then stretched out his legs, folding his arms behind his head. He must have hung his jacket up at some point during his perimeter check.

“You don’t have any other safe houses in the county?” That didn’t seem likely, but Aiden thought it worth asking anyways. Jordi had surprised him before.

“‘Course I do. But  _ you _ are in  _ this one _ , so here I am. Besides, we have shit we need to talk about.” Jordi’s toes wiggled in his black socks, one foot knocking against Aiden’s bare one. There was something strangely intimate about that, and it made Aiden’s stomach twist with an unfamiliar feeling. Or maybe a worrying  _ familiar _ feeling, something he’d tried not to think about in combination with Jordi.

He shoved that thought into the box in the back of his head, then locked it. Not happening. “What sort of shit? If it’s about your rate, you know I’m good for it—I just need to get back into the field again.”

“What? No. You’re still paying me back, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” Jordi glanced at him sidelong, thoughtfully. “You and Damien never worked out a proper list of shit you liked, right?”

That… was not the direction Aiden had expected this conversation to take. He blinked, then turned to look at Jordi with a puzzled squint. With the radio silence after the Schmidt job, Aiden had figured that their brief foray into sex had been just that—some fun and experimentation on Jordi’s side, a little relief from loneliness on his side, and never anything more. Especially not anything they were going to talk about.

After all, if it  _ had _ been anything more, Jordi would’ve called before their meetup two nights ago. He was the one that had hinted at Aiden staying in Miami for him. He was the one that had set up that expectation of something more. He was the one that hadn’t followed through on it.

And if Aiden hadn’t followed through either, never picking up the phone and calling him in return, well—Jordi had a lot of burner phones. There was no promise he’d have called the right number. Better to be lonely than to look stupid chasing after something he’d never actually been promised in the first place.

“...No, we didn’t,” he said as the silence stretched out, Jordi clearly expecting an answer before he said anything else.

“Figured. Dickhead never worked out a safeword or anything either so—he just liked chucking his kinks at you and seeing what stuck, huh?” Jordi snorted softly, then thumped his head back against the headboard and sighed.

Aiden didn’t answer that question. Talking about Damien, especially with Jordi, felt like traversing a minefield scattered with sinkholes for good measure. If he didn’t set off an explosion, he risked falling into a pit he couldn’t escape from. No thanks.

Jordi eventually got the hint, though his head tipped slightly and he smiled like Aiden had done something interesting. “Well, whatever. I’ve been thinking—if we do this thing again, we’re gonna set some boundaries down, figure out your yes’s and no’s, that sort of shit. Makes it easier on me. Easier on you too, or something, but mostly this is for me. Do it all proper, not off the cuff.”

“So, what, you’re going to give me a checklist and a red pen?” Aiden’s voice was dry, sarcasm as good a defense against his growing unease as anything. The way Jordi smiled wider wasn’t a comfort.

“ _ Exactly _ ,” he said, all smug satisfaction. “It’ll be fun! You do internet shit, you’re bound to have run across these sort of things before.”

“I think we have very different ideas of fun,” Aiden said, leaning out of the way as Jordi reached over him for the laptop. “Please don’t go looking up porn on that.”

“Fuck off, I just need your notepad app. Makes it easier if we have it written down somewhere, and it lets me look up porn  _ if _ you don’t know what something is.” Jordi held it out long enough for Aiden to log in, then pulled the laptop over at an angle so Aiden couldn’t see the screen.

Jesus christ.

While Jordi typed up a storm next to him, Aiden tried not to let his imagination go wild. The problem was, he  _ had  _ wanted to do that again. His thoughts kept trailing back to that moment of sheer, unthinking  _ bliss _ he’d had back in Tampa, when Jordi had hollowed him out completely and then filled him back up with sex and something better. Jordi had said, before they’d parted ways, that he had a whole playlist of things he wanted to do.

Aiden wanted to see that playlist. Wanted to experience it again, even if it was only once. He wanted to take the hole in his chest and pour Jordi into it until he no longer ached with the emptiness.

And now that his arm was feeling better, he wanted Jordi to fuck him into the mattress again. Maybe even return the favor someday—Jordi had a gorgeous ass, thick with muscle and leading into thighs that could’ve been made to wrap around Aiden’s head. He couldn’t quite picture Jordi sucking dick, if only because the man liked to talk too much, but the thought of him on his knees, ordering Aiden to fuck him just the way he liked…

Carefully, he trained himself away from that mental image. The last thing he needed was a stiffy while reading through a list of obscene acts that Jordi wanted him to perform, or not perform, or… whatever. And since he wasn’t wearing anything but briefs and his loose cotton shirt, an erection would be painfully obvious.

“Alright,” Jordi finally announced, handing the laptop over with a flourish. “You like it, put an ‘o’ next to the word. You hate it, put an ‘x’. If it’s a maybe, just slap an ‘m’ or something, we’ll talk it out after I go over the list. And if you’ve got no fucking clue what you’re looking at, just ask.”

“Right,” Aiden said, grateful for the chance to hide his crotch with the laptop. The list was… longer than he’d expected. And the thought of silently filling it out made him want to die of embarrassment—there wasn’t even a television in this room to keep Jordi occupied while he did. “You mind if I read this out loud?”

“Knock yourself out, Aiden. I don’t give a shit one way or another.” Jordi had that smug look on his face again, like a cat in the cream, but at least they wouldn’t be sitting in  _ silence _ . Christ, this was awkward.

At least he’d get the chance to make it awkward for  _ both _ of them. “Bondage, sure, restraints, sure… How many of these are going to just be things you like, anyways?”

“Maybe seventy percent, something like that. Left off some shit that are absolutely nonstarters for me, and some of the shit that’s not super relevant—I figured you like this better than filling out a form online.”

Aiden shut his eyes for a second, burning with humiliation. “God no, I’d have hated that. This is just fine.”

“See? I’m  _ looking out for you _ , aren’t I so nice.” Jordi grinned, then knocked his socked foot against Aiden’s again. “Keep filling it out like a good boy.”

That made him feel  _ something _ , and Aiden hastily went back to the list to avoid thinking about it. “Leather, yeah, rope, yeah, handcuffs—that’s a no. Impact play is hitting and shit right? That’s a no. Blowjobs, yeah—do you ever bottom?”

“Hard no from me, chief,” Jordi said amiably, though there was an edge in his voice. Aiden didn’t push.

“Alright, that answers that I guess. Public sex is a… maybe. We’re putting that at a ‘maybe’.” Closer to a yes than he’d admit out loud, but Aiden had a feeling that one was contextual as hell.  _ His _ idea of public sex and  _ Jordi’s _ idea of public sex were very likely oceans apart. “Sensory deprivation, sure. Petplay...?”

Jordi snorted softly. “Do you wanna be a dog or a cat or some shit? I mean, I’m thinking dog for you—there’s ponyplay too, and you’d make a good stallion—”

“No,” Aiden said carefully, hitting the ‘x’ key and continuing down. He hadn’t been sure with just the name, but now he knew better. It was a little too close to the Fox and Hound games he and Damien had played. “No, not for me I think. Dom/sub is a yes, crossdressing, no, painplay, sure… what the fuck are watersports?”

His mental image of sex in the pool of a hotel was abruptly derailed by Jordi’s lazy, “Yeah, that’s pee stuff.”

“Pee stuff.” Aiden stared blankly at the list.

“Yep. Pee stuff. Bathroom play’s more general shit, but watersports is all golden showers and—well, not  _ shit _ , that’s scat, but that’s not on the list either. Not really my thing.” Jordi sounded infuriatingly casual about all this.

Silently, Aiden hit the ‘x’ key again, then quickly scrolled through the list to make sure anything  _ else _ like that was also marked as a no. He’d been wrong. Reading the thing out loud was  _ much _ worse than trying to fill it in silently. Jordi’s gaze was still heavy on him, and he could feel his shoulders trying to hunch underneath it.

Maybe if he just filled out the worst of the worst with ‘no’ and asked questions for the rest, he’d want to die slightly less. Aiden could feel the heat on his neck and in his ears, the flush of embarrassment probably visible from a mile away. This was a terrible idea. Why had he  _ agreed _ to it?

Because, the traitorous part of him whispered, he’d wanted to experience the rush of Jordi’s total control again. If this was the price he had to pay, it was shockingly small. And for all that Jordi’s tone was casual, it wasn’t  _ mocking _ . Aiden could only imagine how Damien would have reacted to him questioning any of this.

The thought left a sour taste in his mouth, so he distracted himself by saying, “Painplay? Toys? Kind of vague, Jordi.”

“Mm.” Jordi’s lips quirked at that. “Painplay—well, you said spanking and whipping’s out, so that’s knifeplay, waxplay… there should be individual markers for that. Temperature play will show up down the line too, that’s ice and wax for the most part when I do it. Biting, scratching, maybe some bloodying you up on purpose—you know, making it hurt.”

“Huh,” Aiden grunted, silently marking it as a yes and scrolling through to mark the rest. If it was Jordi doing it, then he trusted him to do it right. He’d jacked off more times than he’d like to admit to the memory of Jordi manhandling him back in the hotel. “What about toys?”

“Too fucking many to list out. So hit that as a maybe if you don’t want one in the group, I’ll narrow it down later. Not like I have any  _ on _ me. Let’s see… dildos, vibrators, pocket pussies, cock cages, cock rings, sounding is its own thing but we’ll put that out there too, chastity belts, fucking machines, spreader bars, plugs, gags, anything like that. It’ll depend on what I can get in a given city. Floggers, knives, that kind of shit is already covered.”

If Aiden had thought he was red before, it didn’t hold a candle to the way he felt now. Even without a mirror, he knew he was flushed from his head to his toes. It was something about how  _ clinical _ Jordi was listing all of that off, cool and casual, like he’d considered using most of them already and just had it sitting in the back of his head.

The more he heard, the more Aiden was beginning to think he hadn’t been the only one craving a return to the way things had been in Tampa. Jordi had pounded out this list in a bare couple minutes. Had he already thought of Aiden in all of these situations? Pictured him spread out and fucked stupid, in a harness or under restraints, held down by ropes, or leather straps, or Jordi’s  _ hand _ —

“Yep, okay,” he managed, voice cracking a little. Christ. The laptop battery was dangerously hot against the stiff length of his dick pressing up into it. “Breathplay’s also a yes, collars are a maybe, orgasm control is—sure. Sure, why the fuck not. Uh. Most of the rest of this look like ‘yes’ to me.”

“Neat. Lemme see that so I can just double check it.” Jordi reached for the laptop and Aiden had the horrifying realization that  _ he was still hard _ and Jordi would be able to see it the second he took the computer away.

His brain scrambled in a panicked circle, fingers tightening on the keyboard, but refusing to hand it over would give him away just as easily. Reluctantly, he let Jordi have it, pulling his legs up to his chest like that would hide anything as he pressed his face into his knees. The air conditioning wasn’t anywhere near high enough to combat the burning humiliation coursing through him.

“Huh,” Jordi said with all the mild interest of someone considering buying a new jacket, “some of these I didn’t expect.”

Embarrassment washed through him anew, made worse by the fact that he didn’t dare look up to see where Jordi was in the list. If he looked up, then he might lean back, and if he leaned back, Jordi would see how desperate he was after two months of no contact and less sex. He just wanted to know which ones Jordi thought were unusual—which ones were pipe dreams and which ones he’d figured Aiden was too vanilla to enjoy.

Jordi made a low, thoughtful noise, and it went straight to Aiden’s dick. Somehow, the lazy detachment Jordi had when it came to sex turned him on faster than anything. Maybe it was because there was an air of surety to him, an arrogance born of experience that said he could handle pretty much any situation and retain complete control of it. Could retain complete control of  _ Aiden _ , keep him firmly leashed and bound, exactly as Jordi wanted him.

“I forgot to put these on the list—how do you feel about praise? Name calling?” Jordi nudged him with an elbow and Aiden bit his tongue to keep himself from blurting out the litany of fantasies his brain was running through.

“Uh. Yes to the first, maybe to the second,” he managed after a second. There was another thoughtful noise from his left, and then Jordi went quiet again.

It was worse when Jordi was quiet, because that let Aiden’s brain run wild. Every effort he made to think of something distinctly  _ un _ sexy was failing, his traitorous thoughts turning to being strapped up with a vibrator to his cock—over a sawhorse for Jordi to fuck whenever he wanted—at Jordi’s feet waiting obediently for any command he gave—down on a bed until Jordi was ready to play with him—

His cock  _ throbbed _ , painfully hard now, and Aiden bit his tongue again.

The warm pressure of a hand on the back of his burning neck made him jump. Jordi’s fingers dragged over the line of muscle leading into his nape, then buried themselves in his hair, blunt nails just barely scratching at his scalp. The touch made him shiver, terrifying with how gentle it was.

“You’re  _ really _ into toys, huh?” Jordi’s voice was wry, amused, his fingers moving lazily through Aiden’s hair like the sweat beading up on his scalp wasn’t an issue.

“Not the toys so much,” Aiden managed, speaking the words directly into his own skin because he didn’t dare lift his head, “more like… the thought of you using them. Other stuff. Uh. Bondage.”

“Big on being tied up? Maybe I should’ve had a super yes marker on there for you.” Jordi’s thumb drifted sideways, dragged over the upper curve of one ear. “Got any specifics you wanna tell me?”

God, as if this couldn’t get any worse. Aiden’s pulse was in his ears, heartbeat too fast to justify and dick aching with the need for Jordi’s hand around it. He swallowed, debated not answering, and finally said, “Just… shit. Being tied down. Having to wait around for you. Spreader bars and harnesses and. Y’know. Shit.”

Jordi laughed, low and soft and  _ hungry _ . A whine caught in Aiden’s throat, his muscles locking up as he refused to let himself make a sound like that.  The fingers in his hair tightened, fisting slowly and then pulling back, dragging Aiden’s face up from his knees. He swallowed the moan that wanted to break free, meeting Jordi’s amused gaze head on.

“Just shit, huh?” Jordi leaned closer, his body warm where it pressed against Aiden’s overheating skin. “I can think of a few things to add to that. A  _ lot _ of things, actually. I’ve been thinking about all the  _ shit _ I want to do to you for a while, now that I know you’ll let me.”

His other hand dragged down Aiden’s chest, palm catching against the thin fabric of his shirt before settling over thick bulge in his briefs. Aiden couldn’t stop the soft noise of want he made at the touch, catching his lower lip in his teeth before another one could break free.

“Some of it’s shit I can do now, but some of it’s going to have to wait until I can get a nice little dungeon built up. Waiting’s half the fun, though. I like thinking of all the ways I’ll get to play with you someday, how bad you’ll want it when we finally get the chance.” Jordi’s mouth pressed to his cheek, his beard scraping against the rough catch of Aiden’s stubble. “How bad you’ll want it now, when the anticipation is killing you.”

“Jesus fuck, Jordi,” Aiden breathed, his eyes darting to the side long enough to confirm that the laptop was off the bed and out of danger. “I wasn’t sure if you—”

“If I what, wanted to keep you around?” Jordi’s gaze was a little too shrewd for comfort. “I’ve been off the grid for the last few weeks for a job, not because I was kicking you out of bed. Nah, I’ve been doing a  _ lot _ of planning. I mean, you’re sort of perfect for it, aren’t you? We’re all kinds of compatible.”

He didn’t know how to handle that. Until Jordi had showed up again, Aiden had thought he’d forgotten about them, and even after, he’d thought that Jordi just didn’t want to  _ do _ that again. The kink list had felt more like a way to embarrass him than actually feel out what Aiden’s wishes were. But here Jordi was, telling him that he hadn’t been alone stewing in lust and longing while waiting for a point of contact.

Jordi’s fingers tightened in his hair again as his other hand pushed into Aiden’s underwear, catching the precome staining the front of his briefs and smearing it down his shaft. Aiden groaned, helplessly, his own nails biting into the skin on his shins. Uncurling now felt almost like admitting defeat—or maybe it was disobeying orders. He couldn’t tell.

“Is this a thing we’re doing now?” he asked, breathlessly. Jordi grinned, then licked a stripe up Aiden’s neck to the sound of his moan, hand fisting around Aiden’s cock and stroking him hard.

“The real question is, can you be good for me?” Jordi’s teeth caught the edge of his jaw, his hand moving faster. “Because I’ve got this  _ list _ , and I just realized that I could get a headstart on it.”

Aiden gasped, pushing his head back into Jordi’s grasp as his hips twitched. He couldn’t move, not curled up like this, but Jordi hadn’t given any indication that he wanted anything else. And he wanted to be good. Stupid as it was, he  _ desperately _ wanted to be good, wanted the low approval in Jordi’s voice to curl around him the way Jordi’s fingers were curled around his dick.

“I want to keep you like this, all strung out and needy,” Jordi said, his body half-wrapped around Aiden’s as he jerked him off. “I want to see the look on your face when you come. And when you’re finished and still desperate for it, I want to fuck you until you come again, from the feel of my cock and nothing else. You think you can do that for me?”

The hand on his cock tightened, Jordi’s thumb pressing under the head just hard enough for Aiden to feel the bite of his nail. He was so close, and it was like Jordi could tell, his hand twisting as his teeth caught Aiden’s ear and bit down.

A choked sob escaped him, balls drawing tight as he came to the way Jordi’s voice went dark around the words, “You look so fucking good like this.”

Jordi’s hand kept moving as Aiden shuddered, wringing out every last drop from him until he was a limp, sweating mess pressed into the curve of Jordi’s body. Only then did Jordi pull his hand away, wiping it off on the thin cotton of Aiden’s shirt. His fingers were still tight in Aiden’s hair, keeping him upright even as he let Aiden hide his face against his shoulder.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said, reaching down to tug Aiden’s hands away from his own legs. “Get undressed, on your knees, hands against the headboard. And give me a color.”

After slowly uncurling and peeling his shirt and underwear off, Aiden dragged his brain back online long enough to say, “Green.”

Jordi made a satisfied noise, pulling away and sliding off the bed. It sounded like he was getting undressed too, but Aiden didn’t stop to watch, already rolling onto his shaking knees. With his hands braced against the headboard, it was easier to keep himself upright. Not easy, but easier.

There was the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open, and then Jordi’s palm was sliding over the curve of his ass, thumb pressing against his hole. Aiden’s hands tightened on the edge of the headboard, knuckles going white as he arched helplessly. 

“You’re a goddamn treat, you know that?” Jordi’s voice was approving, thumb running in circles as Aiden shuddered under his hand. The pop of a cap sent a bolt of lightning up his spine, a low noise rocking through him as Jordi lazily dribbled lube onto his hole, thumb pressing in slightly. “Just look at you. I’d call you a slut, but you’re not one, are you? The only person that gets you this desperate is me.”

“Fuck,” Aiden gasped, legs spreading wider as Jordi’s hand shifted up, thumb dragging along skin as he pushed a finger in, slow and lazy. His shoulders shook, breath hitching as Jordi added more, fingered him lazily, working him open like he couldn’t feel Aiden breaking under his hands. He was oversensitive, responding to every twitch of Jordi’s fingers with helpless, desperate jerks and half-spoken pleas.

“I could get used to this,” Jordi said, driving his fingers in deep as Aiden shuddered underneath him, gasping his name. Then, without any warning, he pulled his hand away. Aiden rocked back, his arms trembling as he fought to keep himself from chasing Jordi’s hands.

Thank god, he didn’t have long to wait. Jordi caught him, guided the head of his cock into Aiden as his other hand curled around the curve of his hip. He pushed in slow, both hands smoothing up Aiden’s back as he finally bottomed out, his body draped lazily over Aiden’s.

Underneath him, Aiden struggled to breath, hitching moans escaping him with every attempt. The tension in his muscles was drawn tight as a wire, his body clenching around the thick shaft buried inside him as his own dick made a valiant attempt at rising again. He couldn’t—couldn’t get hard, couldn’t keep his thoughts straight, couldn’t do anything but shake as Jordi pressed open mouthed kisses over the base of his neck, licking the sweat off his skin.

“Please,” he gasped, voice catching on the edge of a sob as Jordi’s teeth graced his shoulder. Too much and not enough, all at once. “Please, fuck, pl-please, Jordi, I need—”

“I’ll never get tired of the way you beg,” Jordi hummed, hips rolling and sending a cascade of pleasure through him. Aiden whined, high and desperate, his head hanging low as sweat slid down his brow, into his eyes. At least, that was the excuse he had for why they were stinging, even as he fought to keep his breath steady.

If Jordi wanted him to beg, he could beg. His voice cracked on it, words tumbling from his lips restlessly, frantically, but he could beg. Jordi’s palms slid up his sides, their paths replaced by the brutal drag of nails over his skin, and then back again, a tidal pull of pleasure and pain that dragged more pleas out of Aiden than he could keep track of.

“Look at you,” Jordi breathed, hungry and intent. His hips rolled, cock thrusting deep into Aiden with a steady, relentless pressure, uncaring of the way Aiden shook and shook and shook underneath him. It was so much, too much, brutal application of pleasure on nerves already rubbed raw, but Aiden wanted it all the same.

He sobbed Jordi’s name, rocked back into the thrusts with a knife-edge need that coiled through him like lightning. Jordi’s mouth was hot and wet on his neck, his body wrapped around Aiden like a glove as he fucked him the way he needed, the way  _ deserved _ .

“Someday,” Jordi whispered in his ear, nails biting in harder, tension jumping through his muscles, “someday I’m going to get that dungeon set up. We’re going to go down the list, and I’m going to mark off every little way I want to play with you. I’m going to have you bound, in a harness, with a collar, maybe a cage just for fun, and you’re going to beg for it every second of every day. I’ll keep you spread open, helpless, and by the time I let you out again, the only thing you’ll remember how to do is take my cock and make it feel good. I’m going to fucking  _ break _ you, Aiden. You’ll  _ love _ it.”

“ _ Jordi _ ,” he gasped, the lightning under his skin sparking until everything went white, hands clenched so tight on the headboard that he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore. Couldn’t feel anything but the relentless surge of ecstasy, shaking himself to pieces underneath the other man as Jordi’s thrusts grew intent, focused.

Jordi hissed something that sounded like his name as he drove himself in and shuddered, his nails biting into Aiden’s thighs. With Jordi’s weight bearing down on top of him, Aiden nearly crumpled, only managing to hang on because he’d locked his shoulders properly. A dull ache spread through the left one, but it melted into the warm, drifting bliss that wanted to wrap around him.

Aiden let it, let himself sink into it the way he’d been craving for months now. It was dangerous, so dangerous, to get addicted to it—and he knew himself, knew that at his core, he was an addict, for thrills and drugs and the moral high ground and—Jordi. More than anything, he needed Jordi.

Hands slid up his arms, under his wrists and nudged at his palms. Jordi’s voice was in his ear, gently urging him to let go and sit back, telling him that he’d done good, that he was good, so Aiden let himself be pulled up and away, into Jordi’s lap. The apartment was cold but Jordi’s body was hot and solid around him, a rock that Aiden could moor his consciousness to if he liked.

“You did so fucking good,” Jordi whispered against his temple, lips against Aiden’s skin as his arms wrapped firmly around his middle. There was something in his voice that almost sounded like fondness.

Aiden, in a moment of weakness, pretended that it really was.


End file.
